


Ekon-nip

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Chases, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drugs, Explosions, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Humor, Grooming, Intoxication, Kitty Ekon Jonathan, Love Bites, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Scent Marking, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: When Priwen is testing a new experimental weapon in the war against leeches, Jonathan ends up in the crossfire. A humorous turn of events reminds Geoffrey that at the heart of it all, Ekons are just giant predatory felines in human form and he's in love with one.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	Ekon-nip

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea from the Vampyr server Pembroke Hospital and another notch for my favorite HC in the Vampyr fandom. Ekons are just giant kitties.
> 
> Jonathan vs Ekon Catnip

“Reid! No!” Geoffrey blurted as the ekon in question darted into the center of the fight. Normally, Geoffrey would gladly welcome the doctor to fight by his side, wielding a hacksaw and sword, claws and crossbow as they cut down the menace threatening the safety and sanctity of London. Tonight of all nights, Geoffrey had hoped Jonathan was anywhere _but_ the West End. The Guard of Priwen was testing a new baiting technique their scientists had cobbled together with the data they drew from Sewer Beasts and Skal subjects in the past, and with a bit of tinkering, had created what was essentially a bomb to level the playing field with ekons. Sewer Beasts quickly grew confused and sluggish when exposed, Skals would fall docile, both of which were attracted by a scented lure that their keen senses could detect.

Geoffrey couldn’t recall what sort of ingredients were used in the bomb but he hazard a guess that they were anything but friendly to ekons in the general vicinity. It managed to draw in a Vulkod that didn’t last long when Geoffrey put two bolts into its spine and slashed a deep gouge across its stomach leaving its guts spilling onto the cobblestones beneath the bridge. The Temple Garden Park was the optimal test location and deemed the safest away from any wayward civilians, and yet it still managed to snag the good doctor into the center. Jonathan’s claws rendered the Vulkod in half as shadows ripped through the beast with a wet squelch but it was too late.

The bomb exploded, filling the air with a cloud of hazardous smoke particles deemed toxic to some extent to the beasts. Jonathan staggered, the hacksaw slipped from his fingertips as he fell to his knees with a startled sound. A moan filtered out of his chest as he jerked, shoulders trembling as his shadowy claws raked across the earth.

“Reid?” Geoffrey called after him as the ekon growled at his approach. He slowed his steps, the few guards that lingered on the edges of the test site watched with bated breath, twitchy fingers resting on hair triggers for the doctor to make a wrong move. Geoffrey held a hand up to halt their attack, a silent order to stand down as he stepped closer. Jonathan twisted away, stumbling back on his feet as he turned to face the hunter. Geoffrey could see it now, through the dim lamp light that filtered through the dreary morning fog, the ekon’s blue eyes were consumed by an enormous pupil. His lips curled back, baring his fangs as claws twitched, eager to hunt, to slash and kill.

“Jonathan?” Geoffrey tried, his voice gentle and his sword lowered in a non threatening manner. He was prepared for the worst, every muscle coiled tight with apprehension as the hunter imagined every horrible outcome. Would this mishap be the act that forces him to drive a stake through the doctor’s heart? Will he finally be made to kill the man he had grown so soft for? This felt like an impending punishment for Geoffrey’s ill mannered attempts to steer Priwen in a different direction, a divine retribution for straying from his intended path.

His grip tightened on his sword as Jonathan coiled in preparation to strike and then….he vanished in a burst of shadows. Geoffrey whirled around, searching the open paths for any sign of the ekon when a guard shouted in surprise. He turned in time to see the doctor clambering over the side of the bridge like an overgrown wild cat, pouncing on all fours as he launched himself over the railing to the next one before shadow jumping mid fall to the paths below.

“Fucking hell.” Geoffrey sheathed his sword and raced after the man, boots stomping the earth to try and keep up. It was futile, he knew that as his eyes attempted to track the explosive wisps of shadows bursting on brickwork, railings, over bridges. His men trailed after him, shouting directions as they tried to corral the elusive ekon into a bottle neck. 

Geoffrey panted as he slowed to a jog, his eyes focused on the ekon currently balanced on the supports of one of many bridges in the park. He was crouched low, his expensive leather shoes moving silently across the cobblestones before bursting in an explosion of smoke and feathers as he sank his fangs into the flailing body of a dove. His claws ripped away at the wings as the poor creature was drained of every last drop. The corpse was tossed aside with a hungry growl as he swiveled his gaze, landing on Geoffrey's hesitant approach. He held his hands out placatingly but the offered olive branch was swatted away before he darted off.

Geoffrey cursed as the cold London air snagged at his lungs but he pushed on, chasing after the ekon as he wound his way down the elegantly decorated paths strung with lights and colorful wreaths for the coming holiday season. Wreaths that apparently offended the good doctor as he shredded the ribbons and faux flowers to pieces with his claws littering a trail in his passing that led Geoffrey right to the fountain at the end of the lane. There he found Jonathan perched on the ledge of the fountain, pawing at the reflection with blood soaked fingers. The errant feathers that clung to his skin washed away in the chill that soaked them up to his sleeves. He hissed, eyes blown wide with manic interest as he batted and darted around, clawing and scratching at everything that stole even a moment of his attention. With his focus absent from Geoffrey, the hunter attempted to close the distance between them.

He measured each careful step, drawing in a slow breath as he ignored the burning ache of his lungs that demanded far more than he was willing to supply. The ekon was in the midst of turning a particularly large red ribbon into confetti when a crunch sounded behind Geoffrey, causing the hunter to curse under his breath. A ripple of anger was snuffed out quickly as he forced himself to relax. One of his men misstepped, stealing the ekon's attention which then focused on the leader's creeping figure.

"It's alright Reid." Geoffrey held his hands out at his sides as he slowly stepped closer. Jonathan met the action with a proper baring of his teeth. The inhuman snarl sent shivers down his spine, causing his fingers to twitch with the reflexive action to defend himself. "I'm not going to hurt you."

It was as much a reminder to himself and his men, as it was a promise to the good doctor. He didn't _want_ to hurt Reid, but if it came down to it, he would if he had to. He hoped the man didn't push him to that point. They were running short on time as dawn drew near and Reid had yet to be wrangled back from the chaotic mindset he was enthralled in. Geoffrey didn't know how long the effects will last on an ekon but he doubted it was short. His main concern was the safety of his men and keeping Reid from leaving the park on his own.

He risked another step but that proved to be the wrong one as Jonathan darted for the bridge. One of his men cut the ekon's escape off forcing Jonathan to find a new route which led to him leaping off the ledge. He shadow jumped into a nearby tree, balancing precariously on a branch as he tried to stabilize himself. There was a yelp as the branch gave way and the doctor flailed in a panic. He managed to somehow wedge himself between two branches so he was draped over the lowest one, his legs kicking in a futile attempt to find escape but the upper branch had caught on his jacket and kept him suspended between the two like a very fortunate trap. His claws dug into the wood as he keened and growled, splitting wood in a desperate attempt to dig his way through the one branch keeping him from falling to the cobblestones below.

"Well, that's one way to catch a leech." Geoffrey heard one of his men chuckle as they gathered around to gawk and stare at the ekon. They weren't unaware of the relationship that had grown between the good Dr. Reid and their leader. The ekon and hunter were a pair to be feared and respected, cutting down Vulkods and chasing off the thralls of Ascalon with ease. Dr. Reid cared for the men better than any of them expected and had gone out of his way to save their lives as well as Geoffrey's more times than any could count.

Yet, standing here, watching the doctor flail and whine hopelessly in the tree was nothing short of sad. Reduced to a primal instinctive state by temporary intoxication wasn't exactly a concern either of them had discussed ever happening and the impact of their experiment on the man was a variable they had yet to discover. How long would he stay like this? Would it have lingering effects? Would Reid remember it? Geoffrey certainly hoped not for all of the above.

"Get 'em down from there." Geoffrey barked to his men who scrambled to help. The jabbing and joking faded when they struggled to get the ekon under control. Jonathan's panic twisted into fear as he scrambled and clawed at anyone who came near him. O'Connor managed to wrestle his hands into ropes with a quick movement and manhandled a cloth gag over his mouth. Four men hauled him down with various slews of cursing and a bit of yelling until the ekon was back on the ground.

Jonathan dropped to his knees with a whine, his eyes still wide and dazed with confusion as he followed Geoffrey's swaggering steps. The hunter lowered a hand to cup his cheek, fingers curving beneath his jaw as he tilted it up just enough so the doctor met his gaze. Geoffrey could _feel_ the steady rumble that started like the motor of a feline as Jonathan tilted his face into his touch, nuzzling into the hunter's wrist. The gag kept him from biting but Geoffrey doubted he actually would, not when he had more than enough opportunity already tonight.

Getting the good doctor back to base was more than a little bothersome but Geoffrey and his men managed it as they marched him up to the Irishman's office. He had half a mind to fasten a chain to Jonathan once he was in his office but locking the doors and windows appeared to suffice. A fire stoked in the hearth drew Jonathan near to inspect the warmth. Like a house cat after a good run about, he appeared content to laze about, stretching across the rug in front of the fire with all the satisfaction of a pampered pet. Geoffrey cut the bonds to his wrists and removed the gag, stalling his efforts to undress the doctor from his coat when Jonathan captured his wrist gently between his claws.

Every inch of his body screamed at him to pull away and shove Jonathan back but he held still despite it all. Schooling years of instinct ingrained into him, mind and body as he watched with fascination as Jonathan raised his hand to his face. He nuzzled his cheek against the hunter's knuckles, gently kneading his arm between his palms, the gentle pinpricks were just light enough to avoid breaking skin but sharp enough for Geoffrey to acknowledge the danger of them. A shiver of excitement raced up his spine at the unusual sensation before something more drew his attention and made his trousers that much more uncomfortable. 

It worsened, as Jonathan began to suckle on his fingers, teasing the very sharp tips of his fangs along the curve of his index finger. His tongue lathed over the first knuckle with all the fondness of a feline grooming its partner. Maybe that's what was happening, Geoffrey wondered as he watched in mixed shock and anticipation. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath until his lungs began to prickle with that familiar burn.

"Reid." Geoffrey spoke sternly in warning but the sound failed to draw any sense from the ekon. He reached out with his free hand to cup the doctor's face, fingers carding through the shorter now disheveled locks. He flicked a few stray leaves and an errant twig free from the mess and was greeted with louder purring from the doctor's chest. The sharp pressure of the claws warned Geoffrey to yield as Jonathan sat back, pulling the hunter with him until they were both sprawled on the floor.

Geoffrey managed to somewhat squirm the coat off of the ekon before depositing it aside where no sharp objects can poke or break within. He had to surrender his arm to Jonathan in the process as he continued his furious grooming habit, moving up Geoffrey's bare arm along the soft tissue that exposed the dark lines of his veins. His teeth never strayed to break skin but they did nibble and suckle, trailing bruises in their wake between his wrist up to the inside of his elbow.

"I guess this is happening then." Geoffrey snorted, winding his arm around the ekon's shoulders to pull him down with him the rest of the way, until Jonathan was lying against his chest. Strong arms slithered around the doctor's torso to trap him against Geoffrey, but Jonathan gave no struggle or resistance. In fact, his claws kneaded and massaged his shoulders and against his ribs as Jonathan buried his face into the scent saturated scarf. Soft keens and sighs mingled with the steady endless purring that motored like a sturdy engine in the quiet office air. The fire crackled, shedding warmth that rolled over their huddle and across the room, keeping them comfortable despite the hardness of the floor that didn't exactly agree with Geoffrey's back after the night he had. The hunter was hard pressed to try and persuade himself to leave their current position as Jonathan's beard scratched and tickled at his neck. 

The familiar weight bearing down on him was welcome and reminiscent of many cold nights spent wrapped around one another, an entanglement not unlike this though Reid had been a lot more sound of mind but similarly affectionate in his own toff like ways. The ravishing rumble of his voice still managed to send thrilling shivers down his spine and spread goosebumps across his body. The intricately laced promises as they tussled, wrestled and eventually settled into a well sated heap at the end of a long successful hunt. That was the complete and utter opposite of what had happened tonight, with so many questions dancing on his mind, he could only hope that with the rising sun, Jonathan will give in to the curse that consumed him, and awake in the evening, renewed and returned to his old self again.


End file.
